User blog:Chrissituation/Degrassi season 11 part 2
in degrassi season 11 part 1 Bianca DeSousa murdered anason her ex in vinces gang and drew took the fall for it. fear took over drew as he hid and lived in fear after he was beat up by gang members. the result of this caused his re;ationship with bianca to end. be it as it may that they were over she wanted to protect drew so she joined vinces gand witch caused drew to fight him off only to find adem shot in the sholder. now the resuld and new drama of the season 'Now Or Never Part 2' Graduits Danny Van Zandt: a sophmore at unaversity who still has a passion for music Peter Stone: confused about his love intrest Darcy Edwards: returns only to find out peter left for unaversity Declyn Coyn: ritch yail student who attempts to win holly j back Holly J Saintclair: now attending yail pressured into a relationship Rily Starvos: opeanly gay collage quarterback Zane Park: still has feelings for Rily Ayna Mcfearson: recently joined army member Sav Banderi: attempting to get his band back teogeather Seniors Grade 12 (Blue) Eli Goldsworthy: mysterous secret keeper Mark Fitz: returns as an angry confused person Drew Tores: stuck between his protector and his lover Beonca Dilasusea: attending court because of vince Maresial Lewis: flirtey chearleader Jake Martin: clears step brother/ex bf Imagon Mareno: crazy stalker Owen Milligan: in a difficult long distance relationship Jillian: starkey jock Feona Coyne: held back from previous year Kattie Mattalin: sceaming for love Moe Masicure: overweight computer expert Juners Grade 11 (Red) Cleir Edwards: dealing with living with her ex and elis secrets Alli Bandarri: a bad repuation as a skank Conor Deslories: the bullied one Dave Turner: week and small athleath KC Guitar: fighting to win his son back Jenna Mittleton: dealing with pressure everywhere Weasly Backmon: the science nerd Hannah: weaslys love intrest Lieam: a scarcastic music lover Adem Tores: the man with two faces Sophmores Grade 10 (purple) Sadie Rowland: the obsesed one Jess: draws attention to herself Freshmen Grade 9 (Yellow) Tori Mattalin: music lover competing with her sister kattie Myea: the model Tristen Milligan: Owens brother/girl crazed Zig Norway: lived in kcs grope home Adults Archi Simpson: degrassi principal Ms. Oh: computer science teacher Coach Armstrong: coach of degrassi football/basketball the second half of this season will contain the degrassi 1 hous event No Where To Run and will contain 40 more episodes starting January 2th 2012. this season you will seeold cast members return, love re-connect, sadie's obsessiveness with dave, the killers sent after eli from his dead ex gf who could have faked her death and wants revenge. owen and aynas relationship takeing a turn for the worst, cleir dealing with so much stress to the point to a suasidle attempt, and much much much more! Recuring Cast Vince: at court with beonce drew and adom Charlie: feonas love intrest Mai: peters ex who has jelosy for him and darcey Juliea: elis dead ex who isent realy dead Officer Turner: reports and investigates missing people due to Juliea (fault of eli) James Kemi: bad gun guy whos sent too kill eli and his ultament foe Glen Martin: jakes father and cleirs step father Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:degrassi now or never Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi season 11 Category:Degrassi season 11 part 2